Tekken 7: The Battle of Fate
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: After defeating Azazel in Tekken 6, Jin and Asuka enter the 7th tournament. Jin must not only defeat Kazuya and Heihachi... But himself too. Jin Kazama VS Devil Jin. Who would win?
1. Mystery of the missing Gene

A/N: OK, I have decided to take a break on Dissidia X SSB and thought I do my first Tekken fanfiction. I got this idea after playing both Tekken 6 and Soul Calibur III and IV. This chapter will be short, just to get a few new ideas on what is going on. This is my first Tekken fic. Enjoy.

Tekken 7: The Battle of Fate:

Chapter 1: Mystery of the missing Gene:

A week has passed since the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 has ended, with Jin Kazama supposedly sacrificing himself to destroy Azazel. Raven found Jin's body in the dessert half buried and takes him to a hospital and leaves in order to come back later and get some answers.

Jin had a horrible dream. He dreamt about the whole world was on fire everywhere. The buildings were destroyed, forests were burned and not even the sea could stand against this hellfire. Then he saw a lonely figure emerging from the flames. He looked like Jin but with the horns, third red eye, huge markings on his chest and a small one around his third eye on his forehead, chains on his arm and waist and huge black feathered wings. He heard him laugh. And then everything turned to darkness.

Jin woke up with a start and found himself in a hospital bed sweating in fear. He looked around to see that he was in the hospital.

"So you're awake huh?"

Jin turned and saw his cousin, Asuka Kazama, sitting on a chair next to him, looking quite grumpy. Jin remembered meeting Asuka at the Kazama Traditional Style Dojo. He and Nina went there to investigate and met Asuka.

Flashback…

Jin and Nina both confronted Asuka outside the dojo.

"Jin Kazama!" Asuka called "I hope you're ready, for the beating of your life!"

"Asuka Kazama? Then that would make you my cousin" Jin said "And a loud and annoying one at that!"

"You put my father in the hospital!" Asuka snarled "Ohhh… I am so angry! I will never forgive you for this!"

"My apologises, it shall be over soon!" Jin said as he gets ready to fight her.

End flashback…

Jin defeats her and returned to the Zaibatsu to fight Lars. He then laid down. "How long was I was out?"

"A week" Asuka said crossly "I came here to finish you off but Raven told me what happened and now I am not so sure anymore!"

"What do you mean?" Jin asked.

"He said you only did this to destroy Azazel" Asuka said "You just wanted to get rid of the Devil Gene within you."

Jin stood up and looked at his arm. The mark of the devil is still there. He slumped down sadly. "Look like it didn't work after all."

"According to the doctor, you are about to feel better. Your Kazama blood is running through your body".

"Kazama Blood?!" Jin stood up again. "What about the Devil Gene?"

"What Devil Gene? I thought you got rid of it, remember? When we examined you, we couldn't find any trace of it!" Asuka said, shocked to hear Jin's outburst.

Jin looked at the mark. "But… I still have the devil's mark! How can I still have the mark while the Devil Gene is not in me anymore?!"

"Hey, don't ask me. I dunno!" Asuka said.

Jin looked puzzled. Something doesn't add up. He did destroy Azazel, but he still have the mark, but has no longer have the Devil Gene. What is going on?

3 days later, Jin and Asuka walked out of the hospital looking puzzled and confused. Jin was wearing his hooded jacket and pants again as he did when he trained in Australia.

"So what else happens?"

"Well, the Mishima Zaibatsu got a new leader and we don't know who it is" Asuka said "And the Zaibatsu and G Corruption are at war again. But this time, I know it wasn't you, but whom?"

Jin pondered the same question also. Heihachi, his grandfather, failed to retake the Zaibatsu after losing to Kazuya in the Tournament. Jin never confronted his father Kazuya because Lars beat him to the punch. Speaking of Lars, Jin wondered what happened to him. They walked past a shot revealing a TV revealing the News.

"News just in. The Mishima Zaibatsu had begun a new war and it was led by a demon or some sort."

Hearing this, both Jin and Asuka ran back to see.

"A demon?!" Asuka gasped,

"Today, the Violet Hotel was destroyed and we got a visual of who did. He looked like Jin Kazama, leader of the Zaibatsu last time, but he looked evil."

Then both Kazamas saw the destroyed hotel in flames and the managed was lifted in the air. The destroyer was seen as well and Jin gasped to see who it was.

It was HIM as a devil!

To be continued…

A/N: Yeah, both Jin Kazama and Devil Jin are gonna be seperate people just as Siegfried and Nightmare did in the SC games. If you have any more ideas for this fic, I would be happy to do them. So I update soon.


	2. The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7

Chapter 2: The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7:

Jin was looking in horror at seeing his devil form murdering everyone at the Violet Hotel and destroying the building.

"What is going on? Why are they are two of you?" Asuka asked, also in shock and horror.

"That was supposed to be me when I turned into a devil thanks to the Devil Gene" Jin said "but how is this even possible? He are I are one person, how could we have separated?"

Jin knew that something must have happened when he destroyed Azazel. Could it be possible that this sudden separation must have happened from this?

Asuka decided to take Jin to her home for them to rest. Her father is out of the hospital and at once, forgave Jin for the wrong doings he had done during the previous tournament. As Asuka has gone to take a bath, Jin looked out of the window thinking about the news he had just seen.

The next day, Jin was walking out into town where people begun fearing him because they think he might turn into the devil and destroy them. But Jin looked miserable. He couldn't believe that those crimes happened because of the evil that was born from him was released. He then learned that Devil Jin, whom which he calls him, has taken control of the Mishima Zaibatsu and place both Nina and Eddy, who were loyal to him in the previous tournament, under his control.

Jin knew he had to do something about Devil Jin and fast before the dream he had seen will become reality. Suddenly, a newspaper page flies straight into his leg. Jin looked down and picked it up and his eyes widen when he saw the advert..

…Of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7.

He looked shocked. Is Devil Jin the one sponsoring this tournament?

---

It seem that the sudden announcement of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 has spread the world to prepare for it's final battle. Warriors from all over the world prepared to combat Devil Jin, some believe it was Jin Kazama and never heard of their separation. Some wanted to know the truth of the Mishima Zaibatsu and some just want the Zaibatsu to themselves.

Christie, who had heard of the news, decided to enter in hopes of freeing Eddy from Devil Jin's control since she learned of it from Lei. Miguel, who believes Devil Jin is Jin Kazama, enters to extract his revenge for him killing his sister. Hwoarang, Jin's rival, and Lili, Asuka's rival, decided to form an alliance in hope of defeating Jin and Asuka at the tournament. Lei Wulong decides to enter to arrest Devil Jin, believing to be Jin. Raven decides to investigate on Devil Jin's existence, and Dragunov plans to capture him. King and Marduk, who still haven't discovered Armour King's mystery, decided to enter to hunt Armour King out. Steve Fox also entered to save his mother, Nina, from Devil Jin. And as also, the two idiot clowns, Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law entered for the money Again.

Ling Xiaoyu still thinks that Devil Jin is Jin and plans to enter to save him. Lee Chaolan decides to enter to defeat Kazuya and takes the Zaibatsu from Devil Jin. Julia Chang, who understood Jin's resolve in the previous tournament, decides to enter to save Jin from Devil Jin, who believes they are still as one. Feng Wei enters to test his strength. Yoshimitsu enters the tournament to hunt out Bryan Fury, who also enters, for revenge of murdering his clan. Leo seeks out Kazuya who killed his mother and enters also. Bob enters to test his strength. Zafina, who learns of Devil Jin and Jin's seperation, also enters in order to seal Devil Jin away. Kuma enters to take back the Zaibatsu for Heihachi. Even both Lars and Alisa decide to enter in order to defeat Devil Jin and save the world, believing he is still Jin.

G Corruption decided to enter also to crush Mishima Zaibatsu. Bruce Irvin enters because he had lost to Eddy Gordo during the previous tournament and went out to defeat him and capture the demon. Anna Williams also entered to extract revenge on Nina, knowing she was under Devil Jin's control. But Kazuya Mishima knew that both Jin and Devil Jin had somehow separated, enters the tournament in hope of crushing Jin, take Devi Jin's power and rule the world. An evil smile crept upon his lips. Even Heihachi Mishima, who was believed to be dead, enters to take back the Zaibatsu and destroy both Kazuya and Jin as well. He also knew that Jin and Devil Jin had seperated.

But Devil Jin was no fool. He had sent both Nina and Eddy to enter to protect him at all costs. Now he waits, waiting for the final challenger to arrive. Devil Jin hope for the chance of defeating Kazuya and Heihachi Mishima and the chance of destroying Jin Kazama, knowing he would enter too. Devil Jin sat down and smiled. Soon the whole world would know the devil gene's power and tremor in fear. He had a lovely surprise for Jin when he comes.

---

Jin showed Asuka the tournament ad. She was also shocked too.

"Another tournament?" Asuka asked "Do you think that the… evil you would be there?"

"He's the sponsor of the tournament, I know it" Jin said. He was not fooled by the annoucement of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7. He knew it was a trap orchestrated by Devil Jin to lure him out. Despite this knowledge, he has to enter. He also knew that both Kazuya and Heihachi would enter too. "I want you to stay here. Devil Jin is too strong for you."

"No. I am coming with you!" Asuka said standing up.

"What?"

"Jin, I now know the suffering you have to endure. How about we form an alliance, the Kazama Alliance, we could defeat Devil Jin quickly and we could save the world!" Asuka pleaded "Please??? Let me enter too, pleasssseee???"

Jin sighed. "OK. Fine. But if it gets too tough for you, leave at once."

"I promise" Asuka said. She never had seen Jin's caring side before. Jin reminds Asuka of his mother, who was killed by Ogre many years ago. How he missed her.

And so, both Jin and Asuka, formed a Kazama Alliance, both entered the Tournament. This is Jin's chance to make things right again, stop Kazuya and Heihachi and defeat Devil Jin.

To be continued…


	3. Jin Kazama vs Lars Alexandersson

A/N: Time for the third chapter of this story. I am not sure if this story will make any sense and all but I will try. Anyway, Jin will fight Lars now and he will discover how he and Devil Jin became seperate beings. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Jin Kazama vs. Lars Alexandersson:

The first arena was the the same arena Jin defeated his great grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima. Ground Zero is a huge grey wasteland with huge towering mountains covering the entire arena. When Jinpachi was there, it has huge tornados and lighting. Now it has a clear sky and there are no people about so Devil Jin arrange the first match there. And the first two fighters to fight are… Jin Kazama and Lars Alexandersson.

Jin entered the sky alone, wearing his jacket with his hood over his head to prevent anyone to discover his true indenity. He knew this place was not seen by human eyes. He knew Lars would be no pushover. Lars was his target during the previous tournament. In the end, at Azazel's temple, before Lars and Jin could finish their fight, Golden Azazel appeared. Jin then used the power of the devil and killed it. He wondered if Lars understood every word he said before Azazel appeared. After all, he did told him about saving the world and even called Alisa a piece of junk.

As he looked around the arena, he remembered fighting Jinpachi in the same place.

Flashback

The area was surrounded by dark clouds and huge tornados. Jin approached Jinpachi without fear. He entered so he could defeat the evil once and for all.

"And who might you be?" Jinpachi asked as he gazed upon his yet-to-be-known grandson. Jin knew that Jinpachi had not yet known he is Kazuya's son, so he decided to make himself known.

"I am Jin Kazama, heir to the cursed blood" he said as he points to Jinpachi.

"I see…" Jinpachi said now knowing Jin is his own grandson "This might explain why my blood was screaming… to destroy you!"

"I will deal with this evil prescene once and for all!" Jin called as he gets into his stance.

"You think you could beat me… let alone defeat me?" Jinpachi asked.

End flashback

In the end, Jinpachi was no match for Jin and Jin now owned the Mishima Zaibatsu. That is when he learned of Azazel and decides to take control of it and fill the world with negative energy for it to show it's form. Now that he's dead and Devil Jin and him seperated. As Jin countined to think…

"Jin Kazama?! You're still alive?!"

Jin turned around to see Lars behind him. He was surprised that Lars knew it was him at once, but that natural, because Lars has the Mishima Blood inside of him.

"Long time no see, Lars" Jin said.

"Don't be long time no see on me." Lars was quite angry. "I thought you were dead and now you taken control of the Mishima Zaibatsu again and…"

"That was NOT me, you fool!" Jin shouted back.

Lars looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Something must have happened ever since I killed Azazel" Jin said "My devil Gene and I are now separate beings. I don't know why, but I am determined to find out."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Lars said "Only if you defeat me, you convinced me. Prepare to fight!" He gets into his stance.

Knowing there is no way out of it, Jin gets into his stance as well.

(Music: Rayman 2 Boss Battle theme)

Jin then started the fight by throwing a punch but Lars blocked it with his hand. Lars then grabbed Jin's arm and was about to throw him over when Jin used his leg and trips him over. Lars gets up and kicked Jin in the stomach. Jin gets up from his flight and saw Lars dashing over to him. Jin then used a roundhose kick and hit Lars in the face.

Lars get off and wiped the blood from his mouth. Then he kicked Jin in the air and used his legs to grab his waist and send him crashing to the ground. Jin then gets up, and grabbed Lars' face and then threw him facefirst into the ground. Lars get up snarling. He was not allow himself to be defeated by this once tyrant. He then stomped his feet to the ground. Knowing where this is going, Jin also pressed his fist to the ground and both held their fist towards each other's face.

The impact was heard and blood fell out of each face. Then Lars dropped to one knee as he held his cheek while blood pouring out of his mouth. Jin just stood there panting, his hood fell off and he wiped the blood from under his nose.

"Give it up" Jin said "You cannot win like this."

Lars stood up and snarled. "It's not over!"

Suddendly a beam came out of nowhere and hit Lars in the back. Jin moved out of the way as Lars crashes to the ground.

End music.

Jin looked at Lars in shock.

"At last, I get to see your face for the first time".

Jin's nervers felt like they've been turned to ice. Turning around, he saw the thing he came to this tournament for. Lars slowly stood up and gasped as he turned around to see. Another Jin but with horns, a huge mark on his chest, chains, black feathered wings and a third red eye on his forehead. It was Devil Jin. Devil Jin only paid attention to Jin however.

"You… Why are you here?" asked Jin.

The evil demon just smirked. "I just came by to see if you have entered the tournament. Mind you, you and I are alike."

"How did you and I separate? I still have the mark of the devil on my arm" Jin asked determended.

Devil Jin turned to him. "Ah, yes. I thought you came here for answers. Allow me to tell you what's going on." He reached to his pocket and takes out an empty broken sphere. "Remember this?"

Jin gasped. "That's the orb Azazel had!"

"Exactly" Devil Jin said "when you fell after you pireced Azazel's body, your fist hit this orb also. By this impact, the dark power from within starts to spilt you and me apart. Shortly after we crashed to the ground, we sepearted. I too, was shocked by this encounter and Azazel was lying on the ground, dead. Before he dissolved, I took the orb and see that it was empty. That dark power seperated us. Then I knew that I was in control now, so I left you in the temple and in a huge flash of light I left the temple just before it collasped. I then took control of the Mishima Zaibatsu, used your own allies under my control and I planned to rule the world. I must say, I didn't think you would surivive. That mark on your arm means you are still tied to me, after all, I am still alive."

Jin clenched his fist. So THAT'S what happened. Somehow, the evil inside the orb of Azazel seperated both him and Devil Jin.

Lars got up and looked at the two Jins. He turned to Devil Jin, yelled and charged. Devil Jin saw him coming and knocked him aside like he was a doll. Lars crashes to the wall. Jin was about to go help him but Devil Jin got to Lars first.

"Enough of this" Devil Jin then kicked Lars to the wall, knocking him out cold. "KO!" His eyes then turned to Jin without moving his head. "Jin. You won the first round of the tournament. Contiune on if you wish to fight me. Contiune on if you want to die." He laughed and disappeared in a cloud of feathers.

Jin clenched his fist. "Oh, I will contiune and I will defeat you! You will be the one who dies."

Jin then rush to Lars and help him to get to the hospital. After leaving Lars there to recover, he looked at who is his next opponent.

His next opponent is Hwoarang, who had defeated Alisa. Eddy won the next round by defeating Xiayou and Julia defeated Anna in the 4th. He saw Asuka had won the 5th round against Law. Lili has just made it through the next round by defeating Kuma. Nina advances by defeating Armour King and Heihachi also moved on by defeating Miguel. Kazuya also won his match against Lee. Lei manages to defeat Wang. Yoshimitsu finally paid his respects to his comrades by destroying Byran Fury and Leo defeats Raven. The others failed to won the beginning matches before Jin's fight with Lars.

Jin knew Hwoarang would be his next opponent. He always suspected Hwoarang to chase after him. He tied to him before the 3rd tournament and let Devil Jin defeat him in the 5th. Jin then noticed it would be a tag battle, just becasuse Hwoarange want Lili to join him to defeat him and Asuka. It also said if either side win, both can move on to the next round at once by default.

After talking to Asuka about this, the two advanced to their next battle.

To be contiuned…

A/N: I know... it seem small dosen't it. Anyway, next is the rival tag battle: Jin and Asuka VS Hwoarang and Lili. Enjoy. Oh, and I will do the next future battles also after this cause I am only focuing on the Kazama and Mishima story. See ya soon.


	4. Rival Tag Team Battle

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. Anyway, pelase bare with some grammer mistakes cause I sometimes get a lot of that. Anyway, now it's time for the tag battle of Kazamas versus their rivals. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Rival Tag Battle:

The next arena is the once burned temple of Honmaru. It was the same temple which Jin confronted both Kazuya and Heihachi after the 4th tournament and how Jinpachi Mishima was released. Jin and Asuka stood there gazing at the flowers fell down from the trees onto the nice green grass. Asuka picked one up and looked at it. The temple was all burnt and destroyed by the nature was so peaceful. She turned to Jin. She remembered him meeting Devil Jin back after defeating Lars.

Jin clenched his fist. He now knew how he and Devil Jin became separate beings, thanks to Azazel. Jin snarled as the thought of them still being tied by fate. He cannot allow Devil Jin to do as he pleases.

"Are you going to be OK?" Asuka asked as she gazed at her cousin. She feels guilty. In the previous tournament, she entered just to try and defeat him to make him pay for almost destroying the world. But now she sees that his true attention was to save the world from Azazel.

"I'll be fine" Jin said calmly.

"Hey, Jin Kazama!"

"Long time no see, Asuka Kazama!"

Both Jin and Asuka nodded silently and turned to face both Hwoarang and Lili. Their rivals are seem eager to fight them. Asuka seeing Lili, put a hand to her head and sighed.

"Not you again? Not planning to pick a fight with me again are you?" Asuka asked.

"That's right. We are rivals after all" Lili said "Plus, you got me grounded!"

"My apologises but we are an important mission right now" Asuka said.

"Don't go giving me that c**p!" Lili snarled and got into her stance "Now, let us finish what we started!"

Asuka groaned. She turned to Jin, who nodded, and turned to Lili. "Get ready to lose again" se grinned.

Jin and Hwoarang gazed at each other.

"Hey, Kazama. You turned into that demon last time when we fought. Now I will defeat you once and for all!" Hwoarang said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't keep our promise anymore. Things are about to get different around here" Jin said.

"What are you saying?"

"The demon inside me is now released into this world and unless I stop him…" Jin began but Hwoarang cut across him.

"Leave that junk till later. Let's rumble!" He goes into his stance.

"You gave me no choice" Jin said.

Lili and Hwoarang then threw a punch at Jin and Asuka who easily moved their heads aside to dodge it. Both rivals were shocked by this. But they soon get over it and tries to do a kick which Jin and Asuka blocked with their upper arms. Then Jin and Asuka retailed by grabbed their legs and threw them both to a tree which send them flying and crashing in the building.

A camera was shown on top of the building and in his throne room in Gargoyle Perch, Devil Jin watches the Kazamas carefully mimicking every move they make.

"Jin has no problem with those two then did with Lars. But that girl is the problem. Something must be done about her" he rubbed his chin.

Hwoarang and Lili emerge from the rubble.

"Heh. That only lasted 5 seconds" Asuka said mocking them.

Lili got very angry and charged.

"LILI, STOP YOU FOOL!" Hwoarang started, knowing what they were up against.

"HOW DARE YOU?! I'M DADDY'S PRECIOUS DAUGHTER AND YOU THINK YOU COULD TEASE ME?!" Lili shouted as she threw kicks and punches towards Asuka but she dodges each one.

'So this is Asuka's true strength' Jin thought as he watches Asuka avoid each one of Lili's attacks. 'Just 2 weeks ago, she couldn't beat me and now she's making sport out of Hwoarang's partner.'

Asuka continued to dodge each one until she blocks her fists with her hands and then leaps up and kicked her in the face. Asuka then let go and kicked Lili over to the doorway making a small crater in the door where Lili landed.

Hwoarang snarled at the fool Lili is making the both of them. Lili fell down and started and then she gets even angrier and then ran up and punched Asuka in the stomach. Lili smirked at that least she laid a fist on her rival, but then looked shocked to see Asuka was not affected at all. Asuka then used her most powerful kick as he twirls around Lili and her leg lifted and whacked her rival so hard it knocked her out.

Asuka wiped sweat off her face. "Phew. That was so close that time. But you need more speed and power if you were going to defeat me. So I won, so I am up against Julia or Heihachi next right?"

Jin nodded to her and then he turned to face Hwoarang. "Give it up, Hwoarang. Your alliance was not strong enough to defeat us."

"Heh. Lili was weak, I admit. But I trained so hard for this day. Your ass is mine, Kazama!" Hwoarang ran towards Jin and does a series of Jin but Jin used his fists to block each one of his kicks. Each time Hwoarang attacks, Jin blocks.

But little did they know, someone else besides Devil Jin was watching them. In the shadows, Kazuya watches them fight.

"It is I expected… even if he doesn't have the devil gene anymore, he still fights like a Kazama. Humph. I guess killing him was worth my time after all" he smirked. And he walks away into the shadows.

Jin dodged Hwoarang's axe kick and was about to do a roundhouse kick Hwoarang dodges it and grabbed his neck to try and crack it but Jin used his leg to trip him up and then kicked him in the air and continues juggling him with punches and kicks. As Hwoarang hit the ground, he gets up only for Jin to end the fight by grabbing him and kick him twice making Hwoarang fall to the ground, defeated.

And so the match goes to both Jin Kazama and Asuka Kazama as Jin moved on to fight either Eddy or Nina and Asuka fights either Heihachi or Julia. Jin and Asuka both looked at their defeated rivals. Hwoarang was still trying to get up but Lili laid still.

"Someone get a medic over here!" Asuka called to the camera pointing at Lili.

"I apologise" Jin said as he looked down at Hwoarang "but we Kazamas, have a duty here to complete in this tournament, no matter what the cost."

"I will… not… accept defeat…" Hwoarang struggles to say as he tries to stand up but fails. Jin and Asuka turned and walk away. Jin turns back at Hwoarang.

"Don't worry. Once you and Lili heal, train harder and come challenge us again" Jin said "After we deal with matters in this tournament." And they walk off.

However, Jin begins to worry about his next battle against Eddy and Nina. What would happen now?

To be continued…

A/N: Let's see what Devil Jin has in mind for the Kazamas next. Stayed tuned.


	5. A devilous plot

Sorry for the wait everyone. Being enjoying my Christmas holidays. Got a brand new jacket. Anyway this is a very short chapter and features a suprise pairing for everyone to see. And we see what Devil Jin is up to. So please enjoy.

Chapter 5: A devilous plot:

While waiting for the next round, Jin is seen walking towards a café and brought a hot cup of tea. He knew everyone would avoid him because they still think he is Devil Jin and they feared him. Jin took a seat and looked miserable.

"Jin?"

Jin looked up. He saw Julia Chang in front of him. She was quite shocked to see him sitting here **and** taking over the Mishima Zaibatsu at the same time.

"Julia? I haven't seen you since Mishima High School" Jin said.

Julia took a seat. "Jin, why are you're doing this? Why are you trying to destroy the world again? You already defeat Azazel."

Jin just shook his head. "No… you got me all wrong. Allow me to tell you what really is happening."

After telling Julia the whole story, Jin thought that she thinks that he was lying and laugh her head off. But that didn't come.

"That was a relief" she said "At least I know it wasn't you."

"You were relieved?" Jin asked curiously.

"Jin, I entered the tournament to try and save you, along with Xiaoyu" Julia said "But now I know that it was your devil form and not you, I have nothing to worry about. You must defeat Devil Jin and save us all. I know I can count on you, Jin."

Jin smiled and nodded. "Thank you, and please tell this to Xiaoyu too. I don't want her worrying. Don't worry. Asuka and I have everything covered."

Julia smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." And she left.

Jin was left stunned at the kiss Julia gave him. He touched his cheek on where he happened. He had no idea that Julia has feelings for him. He thought he came to take the data to restore the forests around the world. It's true, Jin does have feeling for Julia but he is more focused on ending the Mishima's bloodline. He decided he and Julia needed a little talk after the tournament.

He turned around to see the people in the café staring at him. They had also heard Jin's story too. Jin only replied "Let this be our little secret" and walks away, embrassed.

But back at the Mishima Zaibatsu…

The Gargoyle's Perch is a small throne room on the top floor of the Mishima Zaibatsu. There were gargoyle statues everywhere and it was a very dark room and the glass floor is seen. But there were new details added. Black stone wings are seen up above the throne and there sat the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Devil Jin.

Devil Jin had just watched Jin's and Asuka's battle with Hwoarang and Lili. He was thinking of somehow breaking the Kazama Alliance up. He thought and thought. But then an idea sprung into mind.

"Nina! Eddy!" he called "Get in here now!"

The elevator rose and Eddy and Nina entered the arena and looked up to their new master. Devil Jin rose.

"What seem to be the problem, sir?" Nina asked.

"I see a threat would happen in the tournament. The Kazama Alliance" said Devil Jin standing up. His wings spread open as he rose up.

"So what now, sir?" asked Eddy "With Jin and Asuka in this tournament, they'll bond to stop us."

"Not to mention Kazuya and Heihachi also to crush us" said Nina.

Devil Jin walked down the stairs to them. "No worries. I'll deal with this. But now is not the time. We have no choice. Nina, I want you to forfeit your fight with Eddy and go and find Asuka Kazama. Take her as my… hostage." He smirked.

"But sir, Jin and Asuka would fight each other after Eddy and him fight" Nina said.

"Then take Asuka's place afterwards. After all, Heihachi and Kazuya wanted to fight Jin again anyway. Eliminating Jin Kazama is all that matter now" Devil Jin said.

"So you plan to change the rules of the tournament?" asked Eddy.

"No. I know that the Kazamas and Mishimas would proceed to the tournament without too much trouble. Now, go you two. Don't fail me."

"Yes sir!" Nina and Eddy saluted and walk away.

Devil Jin smirked and walks towards a huge test tube in the far corner of the room. Inside the green liquid was a silhouette of a woman. He smirked evilly.

"After all, I know all of Jin's weakness and I shall use them… against him. Hahahahahahahahaha".

To be continued…

A/N: Who is the woman in that tube? What is Devil Jin up to? Anyway, stay tuned and sorry for the delay.


	6. Jin versus Eddy

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone. Being busy for the holidays. Anyway, here is the next chapter featuring Jin Kazama versus Eddy Gordo. Also, something biazzare is going to happen. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 6: Jin versus Eddy:

The next stage of the tournament takes place in a graveyard. This is when King and Marduk confronted Armour King. The scenery was all dark and grey and it was pouring with rain. Jin entered the stage with his hood above his head as he entered the wet stage. His feet splashed against the mud as he walked through. He walked around to see who his next opponent is.

Then splashes came as Jin turned around. Eddy strides his way in getting ready to dance his fight. Jin saw the red in his eyes and he knew Eddy had fallen under Devil Jin's control. He turned to confront him.

"So you're Jin Kazama, eh? You've become a threat to his plans" Eddy said.

"Eddy, snap out of this!" Jin said "You were under the evil's spell!"

"So?"

"So if you keep joining forces with him, you'll just hurt everyone, including your master and Christie!" Jin shouted.

"S…Shut up, shut up. Shut up!" Eddy shouted angrily "Never mention my master! Devil Jin says that he'll heal him!"

"Do you really believe every word he says?" Jin asked.

"Enough talk! FIGHT!" Eddy snarled as he goes into his stance.

Jin knew he has no choice but to fight and goes into his stance.

Eddy then get onto his hands and twirls his legs around ready to attack. Jin back stepped back a little and then under kicks him making Eddy trip on his hands. Eddy leaps up again and kicked Jin in the stomach. Jin staggered a little but leaps up and punched Eddy in the stomach, making Eddy tumble a little until he gets back up. He grabbed Jin's arms and kicked him down to the ground. Jin got up and grabbed Eddy's face, twirls his body around and slammed Eddy's face into the ground.

Meanwhile, Asuka was watching from the waiting area watching Jin and Eddy on the television. She was all alone and she has to confront Heihachi or Juila in the next round. If she faces Heihachi, she would lift one part of the burden off Jin's shoulders.

"Come on, Jin" Asuka murmured.

She was transfixed at the screen when she heard a crash behind her. She leaps up and spun around to see the Tekken Force entering the room.

"The Tekken Force?" Asuka got up from where she was sitting and begins fighting and bringing down scores of the Tekken Force.

As Jin and Eddy continue to fight it out, Eddy does a roundhouse kick but Jin countered with his knee. Jin then leap away from Eddy's punch and then kicked him to the ground which gave way and broke as they fell into a hole in the ground to an underground jail.

Meanwhile, Asuka was still taking down scores of scores of the Tekken Force but more kept coming and Asuka was getting tired from each fight, but she kept on fighting anyway, she must defeat each one if she was getting any further in the tournament.

But in the shadows in the vents, Nina watched as Asuka continued to fight off Devil Jin's forces. She removed the cover of the vent and get ready to sneak in on Asuka after she finished with the Tekken Force.

Jin and Eddy get up and go at it again. Eddy swept his leg down and Jin tripped but not before kicking Eddy in the face. The two fighters get up again and Jin tackled Eddy and punched him several times before grabbing his arm and breaks it. Eddy screams and gets up clutching his arm and Jin did a run off and then leaps into the air and kicked so hard into Eddy's face it send his opponent flying and crashed into the wall.

Just as Eddy got up for more, someone stepped in front of him to stop him from attacking Jin. Jin gasped.

"Christine!" Eddy snarled "Get out of my way!"

"No, Eddy!" Christie shouted "You must stop this! I learnt about everything from Julia! Devil Jin is using you, Eddy! Fight it!"

"S…SHUT UP!" Eddy was about to slap Christie when Jin grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Listen to her!" Jin shouted "She's telling the truth!"

"Eddy, the real Eddy I know would never let be controlled by Devil Jin" Christie said "I know you wanted revenge on Kazuya for blaming you for the murder of your parents, but not like this. Eddy, please, fight the control, not us! I was worried about you so much to lose you."

Eddy looked shocked and then he screamed as he clutched his head in pain. He screamed so hard that black mist began escaping his body. Jin knew something. Eddy is trying to hard to break free of Devil Jin's mind control. Christie wanted to help him but Jin stopped her as he held her back. Then the black mist all disappeared from Eddy's body and he collapsed to the ground. Christie gasped and ran to him. Jin just stood there watching the black mist disappeared.

Devil Jin, back at the Mishima Zaibatsu, opened his eyes in disgust as he had realised he has lost control over Eddy. "Tch. Weak hearted fool." And then he disappeared in a gust of feathers.

"Eddy!" Christie shook Eddy on the ground hard. "Eddy, are you alright?"

Eddy groaned and stood up and opened his eyes. Christie gave a sigh of relief. Eddy's eyes were brown again, not red.

"Christie… wh… what happened to me? Where am I?" asked Eddy.

"Eddy… is it really you?" Christie helps hopefully.

"He is" Jin said "I think he finally broke free of Devil Jin's control."

When Eddy saw Jin, he was up to him. "Jin?! Y… You're alive?! What happened? Nina and I thought you died from fighting Azazel and then you showed up again and… that's all I could remember."

Suddenly, a gust of feathers appeared and Devil Jin appeared before the three.

"So, Eddy. You finally had broken the spell. No worries though" he grinned evilly "You outlived your usefulness."

"You…" Eddy turned to him "You're the one who we saw at the Mishima Zaibatsu when I and Nina returned there."

"The world now knows you and I aren't one anymore" Jin snarled.

"Whatever, but well done, Jin" Devil Jin said "Now I have almost understand your power. Without me, you're still interesting. And you brought Eddy back to normal again. Very remarkable. So, what would you say you and I become one again?"

"As if! Who would be crazy to become one with YOU?!" Jin shouted.

"Ah yes. I guess you could use some convincing to come to me. I am afraid that the tournament is hereby cancelled" Devil Jin said.

"Cancelled?" Christie asked.

"Now what are you up to?" Eddy asked.

"As we speak, Nina has taken your beloved cousin to my throne room" Devil Jin said "I invite you to the Mishima Zaibatsu along with any other finalists to deal with me head on. If you want to rescue Asuka, come to the Gargoyle Perch."

"ASUKA?!" Jin shouted "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU FREAK?!"

"Come and maybe you find out" Devil Jin laughed as he flapped his wings and flew away.

"Asuka… he better not lay a finger on her" Jin snarled.

"Are you going to the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin?" asked Christie.

"Yes. I guess I must rescue Asuka and defeat Devil Jin head on!" Jin said.

"Then I am going as well…" Eddy said but he toppled over only for Christie to catch him.

"No, Eddy. I want you to find your master and get him out of here" Jin said "he is nearly better and I hidden him in a secret medical room where Devil Jin could never find him. And what's more, our fight hurt you."

"But…" Eddy begun but seeing the seriousness in Jin's eyes changing the topic. "Ok… I understand. We'll do that."

"Christie, can you help Eddy do so?"

"Yes. We can do that. Don't worry about us" Christie said.

"OK then. I'm off" Jin said as he goes towards the staircase out of the dungeon towards the Mishima Zaibatsu.

But a helicopter was hovering above them high in the sky. Kazuya was looking his binoculars and smirked evilly. He turned to the pilot.

"To the Mishima Zaibatsu".

Also, seeing Jin leave the graveyard, Heihachi also begins to follow him. The race is on.

To be continued…

A/N: So now the race to the Mishima Zaibatsu is on and also, next chapter, Jin will confront Nina and tries to free her. So stayed tuned.


	7. Freeing Nina

A/N: The race is on now and Jin faces his old bodyguard. Can he free Nina? And what are Kazuya and Heihachi up to? Find out today.

Chapter 7: Freeing Nina:

The whole world begins to ask each other in confusion on why the tournament was cancelled. Devil Jin just postponed the tournament without any further detail. However, 5 were on their way to the Mishima Zaibatsu to find the answer.

In a black car, a now healed Lars Alexanderson and Alisa were driving their way towards the Mishima Zaibatsu. Lars knew that Jin and Devil Jin had now separated during his fight with Jin in the tournament. He is determined more than ever than to defeat the demon at any cost. He hoped that Jin Kazama would be there too so they could form an alliance against Devil Jin.

"Lars… is something the matter?" asked Alisa.

Lars shook his head. "Oh nothing." But he was really thinking 'What on earth is Devil Jin up to now?'

On a motorcycle just far in front of Lars, Jin rode on his motorcycle heading towards the Zaibatsu. He learnt that Devil Jin had Nina to kidnap Asuka after his fight with Eddy. He knew Devil Jin now had his cousin hostage. He must rescue her at all cost, even if it at the cost of his life. Jin prepares for his final battle with his demon self.

However, he was being tailed as unknown to him; the G Corruption Helicopter was flying just above him, following Jin's movements. Kazuya was watching him from the window. If Jin would fight Devil Jin, Kazuya planned to burst in afterwards and defeat the weaken two afterwards. With his plan in motion, Kazuya sat down with a fearless grin on his face.

Meanwhile in a limo following Jin and Kazuya, Heihachi was on their trail knowing full aware that Jin was after Devil Jin. He plan to let the two fight it off and then finish them both off when weaken. Then Heihachi could kill Kazuya also and then shoot the 3 of them into space. Heihachi grinned evilly. Everything was going according to plan.

It was night-time now and the dark black clouds covered the sky around the Mishima Zaibatsu. And the rain poured onto the earth making the Zaibatsu a new battleground.

Jin stopped his motorcycle in front of the Zaibatsu main entrance. He was the first to make it. He was unaware that Heihachi was hiding in the shadows and on one of the buildings where the helicopter landed, Kazuya watches from above. Jin took a sigh of relief and was about to move his hood up when he saw someone coming out of the Zaibatsu's main room.

Jin gasped in surprise to see Nina Williams walking out to confront him. She wore black revealing bodysuit (I don't know how to describe it, but image she was wearing Ivy's outfit from Soul Calibur IV) and she wore black long boots and long gloves. Jin knew Nina was under Devil Jin's control as she casually walked to him and stops almost in front of him.

"I've been expecting you to come, Jin Kazama" Nina said. "The Master has been expecting you."

"Nina Williams" Jin said "Don't tell me you came out here to stop me right?"

"I'm afraid so. My mission is to protect Devil Jin from anyone who threaten his life" Nina said. "Even if he's a goody-goody two shoes like you."

"Then I had no choice. Move or I do it by force" Jin said as he goes into his stance.

Nina smirks and goes into her stances. "Then bring it on, pretty boy. No one will get pass me to Master Devil Jin!"

The rain pours down on them touching each part of Jin's and Nina's bodies as they slowly moved their feet one pace ahead and then as a rain drop dropped in a puddle with a spash, the two charged at each other.

Nina and Jin exhange punches and kicks blocking the other out. Nina turns herself around Jin to attack from behind but Jin kept blocking her attacks. Jin knew Nina would be a tough one but he had to win. Jin leaps away from Nina's underkick and Nina dodged Jin's fist. The two clashed again until Jin kicked her in the stomach making her stumble a little.

Nina stood up straight with her hand on her stomach and then charged again ready for a flying kick. Jin held his arms and blocked the blow but he skidded back by the wet path. Jin then stopped and charged at Nina. They contiuned to exhange blows more and more before Jin tackled her and punches her in the face 4 times before getting off.

Nina sat up and wiped blood from her mouth. She then thrust her hand forward into Jin's stomach. She then pulled it out allowing Jin to fall to the ground clutching his stomach. Jin then rose up again but Nina then kicked him to the building's wall. Jin fell to the ground coughing.

"There's no way you can defeat me" Nina said but then her smirk faded when she saw Jin standing up, chuckling. "What is so funny?"

"Nina… I know this isn't you, but you mistaken one thing. I will not lose to a member of evil, even if it's you. I decided to free you from my evil's control and I think I know how" Jin said.

Jin then charged and grabbed Nina's neck by the underarm. Jin's arm tighten it's grip around her and Jin still ran with Nina flying along and he slamed Nina to each pillar of the rain covers. He smashed her through 2 more pillars and then slammed her into the last one and then stood back. Nina was about to rise up again but the pillars gave way and collasped landing on top of Nina and the huge glass covering the top crashed down on her.

When the dust subsided, Nina was seen unconcious under the rubber and the rain still poured down on both Nina and Jin. Jin looked sad at he looked down at her and then he pulled Nina out of the rubble.

In the shadows, Heihachi was surprised at Jin's new found strength. He never knew his grandson caught grown so powerful. However, Kazuya who was watching over above, grinned. He expected his strength would be still great. Knowing it's almost time, he went back into his helicopter.

Jin laid Nina in his arms. Nina was still badly injured but she opened her eyes. Jin sighed in relief. Her eyes became normal again. She slowly sat up.

"W…What happened? Where am I? What am I doing back here?" Then gazed at her outfit "Why am I wearing these clothes?"

"Nina… are you alright?" Jin asked.

Nina turned to see Jin. "Jin!" she gasped "Y…You're alive? But I thought… you were dead."

"I was still alive after Azazel was killed" Jin said "but somehow, it seperated me from the devil gene inside me and it's gained a form of it's own."

"So you mean… OH! That's right. I remember. Eddy and I returned to the Zaibatsu to get our stuff and then your… evil self appeared and before I know it, I was hit by some spell."

"Exactly" Jin said "but I freed you now."

Nina slowly stood up. "T…Thank you, Jin. I am in your debt."

"Nina… so you too have broken the spell too" a voice came from above the huge building which Jin and Nina looked up in shock. "No problem. I had no more further use for you either."

"That…" Nina began in shock.

"It's him" Jin said angrily.

"Congras, Kazama Jin" said Devil Jin's voice from the sky "Once again, you made it this far. And you brought Nina back as well as Eddy."

"Devil Jin, give me back Asuka right now!" Jin shouted.

"Relax. She's in perfect hands" Devil Jin said "but you better hurry. I am currently at Gargoyle's Perch on top of the Zaibatsu floor. The Tekken Force awaits you arrival. Try to get to me, if you can." And his voice disappeared.

"Jin, are you going up?" Nina asked.

"Yes. I must defeat Devil Jin" Jin said "Nina, you are badly injured. Get yourself healed and then go find anyone to is willing to fight against Devil Jin. Something is big going on in his evil mind and it's a matter of time before he releases it".

Nina nodded. "Right… I understand. I get it done right away."

"Nina… I am counting on you again. I am relying everything on you" Jin said.

"Right… and I can believe you can win" Nina said "Good luck."

Jin nodded and as Nina left, Jin turned his attention to the main entrance of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

"Here I come" he said as he charged through the doors.

Heihachi then followed persuit and Kazuya flew straight to the top.

To be contiuned…

A/N: Next week, Jin frees Asuka and must fight Kazuya and Heihachi. But Devil Jin have suprises for the two Kazamas. Stay tuned.


	8. Kazamas VS Mishimas

A/N: Sorry for the delay, everyone. Been working on my manga. Anyway, todays the day, it's the Kazamas Versus the Mishimas for the battle of fate. Who will win?

Chapter 8: Kazamas VS Mishimas:

As Jin fought his way through the Tekken Force, he made his way up towards Gargoyle's Perch. Jin did not break a sweat as he continued to go up the lift towards the huge place. He even managed to crush NANCY. At long last, he finally reached the top and saw his once throne room. He looked around to see it hasn't changed, expect for the part he said red thunder clouds and it rains and thunders. Jin is now dressed topless with red fighting gantlets, black trousers with red flame patterns on the bottom legs.

He then landed a step onto the glass floor. He saw tied by chains to a gargoyle statue was Asuka. She was now wearing rags as it someone had ripped most of her clothes.

"JIN!" she screamed for help.

"ASUKA! HOLD ON!" Jin called as he ran to her and then stopped as he saw the G Corruption helicopter appear. "Oh no! Not now!"

The helicopter stopped by the huge window and then sends a machine gun fire to break the window and Kazuya Mishima leaps down through it and in front of Jin. Kazuya rose up and smiled evilly at his son. Jin just glared.

"Good to see you, Jin Kazama" Kazuya said.

"Kazuya Mishima" Jin said quietly.

"I knew if I followed you, you would lead me to Devil Jin." Kazuya said "This is perfect now! I can kill you and him and take over the world!"

"Sorry, but do you think I let you do that?" Jin snarled.

"HA!" said a voice which shocked Jin. "The only one suitable for ruling the world and the Zaibatsu… is ME!"

Jin turned to see Heihachi Mishima coming up from the lift.

"Heihachi Mishima" Jin said in shock.

"So you're still alive, old man?" Kazuya sneered.

"Kazuya! Jin!" Heihachi said "You two had done so much trouble while I was away. But you forgot one thing. Only a Mishima could kill a Mishima!"

"I'm never was a Mishima" Jin said "I am a Kazama!"

"Now there is something you don't see everyday" Devil Jin said from his throne which cause the three to turn and look at him. "I never expected you and Heihachi to make it this far, Kazuya."

"HA!" Kazuya said "Once I kill both Heihachi and Jin, you're next!"

"True. But 2 against 1 isn't exactly fair now wasn't it" Devil Jin said and he clapped his hands and the chains binding Asuka fell off and Asuka fell to the ground.

"ASUKA!" Jin ran to her "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine".

"What game are you planning now, Devil?" Heihachi asked.

"That's Devil "Jin" to you" Devil Jin said "I wanted to see which force is stronger. The one side representing the Kazamas, or the one representing the Mishimas. Only then will I decide who will fight me."

Heihachi and Kazuya knew this would be coming and decided on no choice but form an alliance as they prepare to fight the two Kazamas. Jin and Asuka rose up to fight too.

"Asuka, I'll handle my father. Think you could take on Heihachi?" Jin asked.

"No problem" Asuka said.

The two forces charged with Jin VS Kazuya and Asuka VS Heihachi. Heihachi ad Asuka start by giving blows to each other as they cancelled out each other's attacks. Asuka then swept kick under Heihachi who leaps over her leg and tries to punch her which she dodged. Jin and Kazuya were fighting more seriously than the other two as they charged at each other and cancelled each other attacks with blows, kicks and punches. Jin and Kazuya then leaps back and stomped their foot down and lunged a punch at each other aiming at the face. The blow was huge it make a shockwave through the arena but the punches actually missed by the face as Jin and Kazuya glared at each other.

Asuka dodged a kick from Heihachi and was about to smack his face to the ground but Heihachi uppercut her and she hit hard on the glass floor. Heihachi rose his foot to stomp on her but Asuka rolled away and then tackled Heihachi from behind.

Jin and Kazuya continued their long destined fight. Kazuya grabbed Jin and leans back and head butted Jin making him tumbled to the ground. Jin got up and grabbed him and lifted him over his shoulder and dropped him to the ground. Kazuya gets up and leaps a kick which Jin dodged.

As the fight waged on, Devil Jin watches as the Kazamas and the Mishimas continued to duel it out. He smirked evilly.

Asuka was having trouble with Heihachi. She tries to dodge each one of his attacks but Heihachi was moving so quickly she couldn't even catch up. She was thankful that Jin gives her some support that while fighting Kazuya; Jin attacked Heihachi knocking him off her allowing Asuka to attack.

Jin and Kazuya are seem pretty even, even if Kazuya played a dirty trick on Jin by using eye lasers from his devil gene eye so Jin had to duck each time the lasers come. Jin lunged a punch to Kazuya's face which knocked Kazuya to the ground but he rose again.

Heihachi grabbed Asuka in a headlock and rubbed her head with his fist before almost breaking her neck and letting her go. Asuka rose up and held her neck before she sees Heihachi coming to her again. Asuka grabbed Heihachi's face and slammed him to the ground.

Kazuya and Jin took a breather after a while of attacking and fighting each other. Kazuya spat the blood out of his mouth and Jin wiped some off his lip. Both charged again attacking and blocking the other out. Then Jin does a roundhouse kick and make Kazuya stumbled a bit while Kazuya twirls his body around as his body sprouts electricity and uppercut Jin sending him flying. Jin crashed to the ground but got up again.

Heihachi then did a karate chop causing Asuka to fall to the ground and then pressed his foot on her back. Then she stomped hard on it causing Asuka to scream.

"What's the matter, girl?" Heihachi taunted "You never defeat me at this ra…" but before he was finished, Lars came in and knocked Heihachi off Asuka.

"Lars?!" Jin turned to see Lars there.

"Alisa, get Asuka out of here. I'll hold off things from here" Lars said.

Alisa nodded and carried Asuka off. Just before she goes down the lift, Asuka turns to Jin one more time, who silently nodded. Asuka knew Jin would be the only one who could save them now.

"Win for me, Jin" she said quietly as she left with Alisa.

Before Heihachi could get up again, Lars tackled him down and punched him five times in the face. Then Lars finished it off when a lighting choke defeating Heihachi.

Jin and Kazuya stood firmly ready for one final strike.

"Prepare to lose, Jin because I will be taking that power back!" Kazuya said as he charged.

"We'll just see about that, dad!" Jin said as he charged too.

Again, they lunged their fist towards each other for a final strike. This time, the fists hit them in the face as they stood still. Then Kazuya's knees gave way and he collapsed to the ground out cold.

Jin panted and takes a breather as he held his face to where his father hit him. He was glad Alisa took Asuka to the hospital because she is far too injured to keep fighting. Heihachi was out of her league.

"I promise I win for you, Asuka" said Jin.

Lars goes up to Jin as they looked at the Mishima defeated bodies on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Lars asked.

"Yeah" Jin said.

"Very good, good indeed" Devil Jin called from his throne. "Even that man didn't have showed up, you still would have won. And well done on defeating Kazuya, he is apart of my plan."

"Your plan? Now what are you up to?" Jin asked.

"That is none of your concerns" Devil Jin said "however, you have one more round to go before you fight me."

"And who are they?" Lars said as he and Jin goes into their stances.

"So you think you could defeat… her?"

Someone appeared from the shadows and in front of Jin and Lars. Jin was shocked and horrified when he saw the figure.

"No! It cannot be!"

The person who is confronting them is…

To be continued…

A/N: Who is it that Devil Jin brought out? Stayed tuned.


	9. Fighting Mother

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 9: Fighting Mother:

The person who is confronting them is…

Jun Kazama!

"Mother!" Jin gasped when he saw his mother standing in front of them "Y…You're alive?!"

"She's your mother?" Lars gasped.

Suddenly, Devil Jin snapped his fingers and Jun lunged and threw a punch at Jin. Jin dodged it and dodges each one of his mother's punches and kicks. Jin blocked one of Jun's punches and jumps back a little.

"What are you doing, mum?" Jin called.

"What have you done to her?!" Lars called to Devil Jin.

"Humph. I just placed her under my control" Devil Jin said.

Jin snarled "You didn't!!! And how did you bring my mum to life?"

Devil Jin laughed and said "Oh yeah, it's true into thinking she was dead but Wang saved her in time unconscious and placed her in a company called the Kazama Organisation. Yes, there is a company called that. She was in a coma in over 8 years and she was brought slowly back to live. So I broke in there, destroyed the Organisation, kidnap Jun and brainwashed her. All as a treat for you, Jin."

"You monster!" Jin snarled. Devil Jin has crossed the line this time. Kidnapping his cousin is one thing but brainwashing his mother is another.

"Jun, eradicate him!" Devil Jin said "Jin, if you find it in your heart and defeat her, you get the honour of fighting me next."

Jun charged at both Jin and Lars and they begin exchanging blows. But Jin was so shocked by Jun's survival and now under Devil Jin's control, he was shocked to fear. He couldn't bring around to hurt his own mother. But Lars seems to fight her harder than Jin did. Jun then knocked defenceless Jin aside and continues fighting Lars.

Jin slowly rose up and looked at his mother fighting Lars. He knew his mother will never accepted evil so easily, and she was brought back to life and was controlled by his evil self. She was killed by Ogre and now Devil Jin is using her. The rage of Devil Jin is bottled up inside Jin and was about to explode. He got up and wiped his lip watching the fight.

Jun and Lars continue to lay blows to each other as Lars kept blocking out Jun's attacks and Jun blocks out Lars's. Then Lars does an uppercut which send Jun flying. Jun then rose up after the attack and kick Lars in the chest making him stumble a little. But he got up again and punched Jun in the face. Jun snarls and charged again.

The anger is boiling inside Jin as he watched his brainwashed mother fight his comrade. Devil Jin sees how angry Jin is becoming and grinned evilly. He turned to the defeated Kazuya and licked his lips.

Lars then knocked Jun down and she stumble over. She then rose up again to see Lars charging at her and gets ready for a flying kick. Jun grabbed his leg and threw him towards a pillar. Lars crashed into it and fell down. Jun was ready to slam him down but Lars grabbed her foot and threw her over the shoulder onto the ground. But Jun got up again and punched Lars sending him flying to the glass ground.

Devil Jin turned to see Jin still standing there.

"Aren't you going to join in?"

"I will not fight my mother" Jin said angrily.

"She is not your mother anymore" Devil Jin taunted "She is now my tool. A puppet I might add. I can do anything I like with her."

Jin snarled as Devil Jin begins to taunt him more.

"She is now my new toy, ready to be torn apart" Devil Jin goes on.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Jin roared and charged at Jun.

Jun turned to see Jin coming and tries to block his attacks but Jin continue to force his assault on Jun. Lars watched in astonishment as Jin continue to attack his own mother. Devil Jin cackled as he watched. Jin and Jun continue their fight with Jin getting the advantage. Jun could not hold off against Jin's assault as he threw punches and kicks at her. Jin then grabbed her and starts punching her in the stomach many times before grabbing her head and slammed her into the glass floor.

As Jin stopped, Jun is seen motionless. Jin could not believe what he had done. He attacked his own mother hard. Lars slowly got up and staggered towards them. Jin turns Jun over to see her forehead bleeding. Jin looked in horror.

"What have I done?" Jin whispered.

Then he heard Devil Jin laugh as he came down the steps towards them. "Good… Good…" he cackled "Your hatred had made you more power. You have failed everyone, your mother, your father, your cousin, everyone. You let them all down. Now, kill her and take your mother's place at my side!"

"Jin, don't do it!" Lars called "Jun wanted you to stop her serving Devil Jin and you've done it. Don't let your hatred control you."

Jin looked at his hands in worry as he realised what he had done. Then he realised something what his mother told him in the past. He turned to Devil Jin calmly.

"Never" he said "I never join forces or become one with you." Devil Jin frowned at this but Jin continued "You're the one who failed, Devil Jin. I am a Kazama, like my mother and cousin. I haven't let anyone down yet. I'm still here. You have to kill me to make me let everyone down."

Devil Jin then walked in front of Jin and the two new foes glared each other in the eyes. Jin just stared with courage.

"So be it, Kazama" Devil Jin said as he goes into his stance.

"Lars… takes my mother and leave here now. I must deal with this by myself. I created him and I can destroy him" Jin said.

Lars nodded, picks up Jun and goes off. Jin goes into his stances to battle Devil Jin. The final battle has arrived at last.

To be continued…

A/N: The final battle has arrived at last. So stayed tuned.


	10. The Final Battle

a/n: Attention all Tekken fans. This is it. The final battle between Jin Kazama and Devil Jin is about to begin. Can Jin end the evil he created or will Devil Jin punge the world into compelte darkness. The final battle have arrived at last.

Chapter 10: The Final Battle:

(Tekken 6 Gargoyle Perch theme plays)

The red clouds outside the throne room begin to strike thunder outside the Mishima Zaibatsu. On gargoyle's perch, Jin Kazama and his evil counterpart Devil Jin stood there for one final battle to decide the fate of the world and even the entire universe.

They stood there gazing at each other, measuring their power from each of them. Then Jin's foot slide a little to the front. Devil Jin did the same.

For the first time in his life, Jin felt nervous of fighting himself. He faced many opponents before but he knew this one would be the one fight he cannot lose. Sweat begins dripping down his face down as he glares upon his devil gene counterpart. One drop fell to the glass floor. That gives them both a signal to charge at each other.

They both stomped their feet to the ground and swing their fists towards each other, nearing the face but misses by the neck. The impact was so huge, the glass windows shattered and the statues cracked by the huge force of power. Jin and Devil Jin glared in the eyes. Then they both leaped back and charged again with Jin and Devil Jin attacking each other with each kick and punch blocking out the other. Jin knew this battle would be even harder than his fight with Kazuya but he kept fighting his evil form. They both grabbed each other by the neck with one hand and both punched each other in the face at the same time letting go of each other. Jin then grabbed Devil Jin and lifted his leg and kicked Devil Jin across the face and sends another back to let the demon crash to the ground. Devil Jin got up and does the same to Jin.

Jin and Devil Jin then slammed their fists together revealing massive power into the fists which cause a huge shockwave which destroyed part of the roof which came crashing down towards them. Then both warriors leap back and then grasped their hands together struggling and then blocking out their own kicks to each other. Move shockwaves came from those kicks as more of the roof tiles shattered and the walls begin to crumble. Jin and Devil Jin then let go and send a flying punch and kick to each other's chest making another shockwave emitting across the whole Zaibatsu. Most of the Tekken Force below ran in terror as the fight could cause the building to fall on top of them.

Outside the Zaibatsu, Lars and Alisa were treating Jun's wounds and checking if she was free from evil's control. Seeing the Tekken Force ran out of the building in terror, Lars could tell that the battle was so intense they could destroy all of Japan. But then he noticed someone running back to the Zaibatsu.

"ASUKA, STOP! COME BACK HERE!" he yelled as Asuka ran back into the Zaibatsu.

Jin and Devil Jin's battle was so intense the whole building is collapsing. Devil Jin slammed Jin's head into the glass floor while Jin slammed Devil Jin's head to a statue. The two Jins continued to lay blow after blow to each other. Devil Jin then flew to the air and fired lasers from his third eye but Jin dodged or jumped or ducked them. He then leaps up after Devil Jin and continue their battle in the air. Each blow makes the roof and the walls crack and break and crumble. With one last blow, Jin and Devil Jin slammed their fists together and cause the roof to collapse onto them and the walls break way and crumble.

Outside everyone gasped as the top of the Mishima Zaibatsu was breaking apart and falling right below them. Glass was shattered and bricks tumbling down. The people take cover as the glass, walls and roof tiles came crashing down above them. Lars and Alisa hid in their car with Jun in the back seat.

After it died down, the throne room is seen on top of the Zaibatsu and roof tiles and bricks all over the floor. Jin moved away the roof tiles and bricks as he climbed out. He could see the darken red cloudy sky clearly now. He dusted himself off and then saw Devil Jin standing on a gargoyle statue on a balcony holding Kazuya's motionless body.

"Well, now we had done it. We destroyed parts of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Like I care" Devil Jin said looking at the mess.

"You're so strong yourself" Jin said "But this battle isn't over yet."

Devil Jin smirked and lifted Kazuya's body by the head making Jin looked stern at what is going to happen. "If you think I was strong before, think again."

Then Jin realised something was happening. Black mist is seen exited Kazuya and straight into Devil Jin. Devil Jin is sucking away Kazuya's devil gene. The demon groaned in pain at the power he is gaining. The chains fell off him and his skin turned a very dark grey colour and his eyes went white. Horns grew longer and sharper and he grew fangs. He dropped Kazuya off the building causing him to tumble and fall off the building. Jin rushed to the edge to see Kazuya fall and then turned to see the new transformation Devil Jin is going through. Devil Jin destroyed his gantlets and gloves off his hands. Jin ran to the centre to hold on to a statue. He feels that something big would happen. Devil Jin roared and then spread out his black wings causing a huge shockwave which engulfed the room. He roared again as the scene went white.

As it died down, Jin unshielded his eyes and let go off the statue and to his horror he see it. The new Devil Jin is seen floating in the air. Purple electricity sparks out of his body and he was looking at his hands. He smiled evilly and flew down back to the ground confronting Jin.

"Behold. Now I am complete" Devil Jin said, his voice deepens "Now I am a complete devil. The complete Devil Jin!"

"The complete Devil Jin?!" Jin gasped "So you want me to defeat my father so you could gain control of his devil gene?"

"Indeed. That was my plot all the long" Devil Jin said "But I also planned to take my revenge on you for splitting us. Now, with everything in my procession, this world is MINE TO CONTROL!" he laughed loud and evilly as lighting struck around him. He then smirked at Jin. "But the only thing standing in my way now… IS YOU!"

Before Jin could react, Devil Jin charged at him and grabbed his head and flew in the air before slamming Jin back to the ground. Jin tries to get up again but Devil Jin just kicked him in the stomach and Jin thumbed to the ground. Jin rose up again and threw a punch but the demon moved his head aside to avoid the punch. Then he kicked Jin, making him stumble back. Jin snarled but then saw Devil Jin flew into the air. He tries to attack but Devil Jin fired a laser from his third eye which makes contact to Jin's chest.

Jin clutched his chest as blood steeped out of it. Jin never felt the pain before. He could tell that the Complete Devil Jin was more powerful than anyone he fought. Devil Jin then punch him in the gut causing Jin to spat out blood. Then he kicked him to the corner. Jin as about to get up but then Devil Jin grabbed his hair and pulls him up. Jin put a hand to where the laser has struck which still spill out blood as Devil Jin raised him into the air and held his hand ready to pierce him.

But then Devil Jin was tackled from behind, causing him to drop Jin to the ground. Jin rose to see Asuka standing between both himself and Devil Jin.

"Brave of you, girl" Devil Jin cackled as he stood up "Brave, but foolish. I thought you had learnt your lesson."

"I am a slow learner" Asuka snarled as she ran to attack him.

"ASUKA, NO!" Jin shouted.

Devil Jin then charges up electricity and put his hands to one side of his back and then lunged his arms outwards causing Asuka to get hit by the lighting and come crashing down next to Jin.

"ASUKA!" Jin ran to her to check on her.

Asuka coughed and looked at Jin. "I'll be fine. I'm still a little weak. Jin… listen. You must stop him…"

"But he's too powerful even for me" Jin said.

"Power is one thing, but strength is another. Power is not the same as strength." Asuka said "You got to find the strength to protect someone you love the most."

Jin was surprised at this. He never thought of that. Then he sighed and said to Asuka "Save your strength, Asuka. You've done well, but leave the rest up to me."

Asuka nodded happily and then closed her eyes and fell unconscious. Jin stood up again and stared at his evil self.

"How touching. But power is everything" Devil Jin said "And I have achieved ultimate power at last."

"Power is one thing, but evil is another" Jin said clenching his fist "You made me hurt my mother, absorbed my father's powers… and now… you harm my cousin!" He clenched his fist harder and then slash his arm in front of him "This fight is over!"

Devil Jin smirked and flew in the air ready for a final strike but Jin waited as he came down and kicked him across the face. Devil Jin stumbled back and was shocked to see Jin actually harmed him. Jin was surprised himself. He looked at his hands in amazement. Then Jin turned to block Devil Jin's punches and grabbed both his arms so he wouldn't attack.

Jin then elbowed Devil Jin in the face making him stumble. He then attacks his devil form again by kicking him in the chest and punched him in the face. Devil Jin snarled as he gazed at Jin.

"All those innocent lives you harmed in the past and you couldn't harm me now. I pity you, demon" Jin said,

Devil Jin spat some blood out of his mouth. "Save your pity for the weak."

"Surrender, it's over!" Jin called.

"NEVER!!!" Devil Jin roared and charged again.

Jin then suddenly gives off a Kazama Style Combo by kicking and punching him until Devil Jin is near the edge. Jin yells as he power up his Avenger attack by powering up his fist and then lunged it forward causing red electricity around his fist and knocking Devil Jin off the building.

Devil Jin screamed as he fell off the building and fell a long way day towards a spike on the lower building below. Devil Jin fell straight on it and it impaled him. Devil Jin choked on it as he saw Jin looking way above him. Then he lost his focus and dies.

As soon as he dies, black mist exiting his body and flying towards the sky. Jin felt the mist's power: the devil gene. Then he felt his arm in pain as the tattoo on his arm dissolve away from his arm as his ties to the devil gene are no more as it flew higher and higher into the sky. He sighed of relief and then due to the pain and injury he has, he collapsed to the ground and fell into subconscious.

Asuka woke up to see the devil gene disappear into the sky. Then she saw Jin on the ground. She ran to him to see if he is alright as the clear starry sky appear in the sky.

To be continued…

A/N: The epilogue should be up soon so stayed tuned.


End file.
